The Unexplained
by Voltage Axe
Summary: First Gundam Seed fic of mine. Kira and Shinn host a T.V. show that explains and debunks unsolved mysteries, myths, urban legends, and conspiracies. Please don't flame, use constructive criticism only. Thank you. But read this anyway.


**The Unexplained**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny and the X-Files (theme song). **

**

* * *

****Announcer: **This program may not be suitable for younger audiences. Parental supervision may be required, and viewer discretion is advised.

(The show starts off with a green smoke effect blowing from the right end of the screen to the left end, revealing a shadow of a particular figure standing there. The green smoke finally blows off the screen, and it reveals the 16-year-old Co-ordinateur standing on the hill at middle-ground perspective on a spooky night setting.)

**Shinn: **The following content is not for the faint of heart and have medical conditions. This is also not for people who are afraid of the things that go bump in the middle of the night. If you are not one of these people, please continue.

(Cut to several pictures of UFOs, famous figures, and other infamous events in the past.)

**Shinn (V.O.): **Paranormal events and strange encounters had always been a part of us since the dawn of human civilization. Beings from strange worlds that would visit to either to try and tell us something important or warn us of a horrific event to unravelled. Maybe even come to tell us something about the future and what is in store for us as time goes by.

**Kira (V.O.): **We mean UFOs, hauntings, strange creatures that lurk within the forests and American government conspiracies that were kept secret from the hands of the public.

**Shinn (V.O.): **If the truth is out there, then there's one source that might prove all...and that's THE UNEXPLAINED.

(Green smoke transition then appears to start up the opening theme of the show with the X-Files theme song. After that, cut to Shinn at the foreground and Kira at the background of the set. Shinn walks by digitally placed pictures of paranormal events. Kira follows him in the background while the camera captures both in the shot.)

**Shinn: **Hello, and welcome to the show. Sonny and Kevin could not be hosting this show, due to conflicts with harsh reality. My name is Shinn Asuka, and the other host is Kira Yamato. I am going to be your host for this show, The Unexplained. Today, there are several mysteries and myths that are still in circulation in the well-interested public. UFOs, Bigfoot, and other famous myths have been around for quite a long time.

**Kira: **But today, we are not alone in this universe as some people claim that there were extra-terrestrial life forms existing in the skies of the Earth. However, there are people there that are called sceptics and come forth to dismiss these claims using scientific knowledge and common sense. Today, we are looking one myth that had some people claiming it was alien-related.

(Green flash cuts to several pictures of the famous Stonehenge and videos of people at the famous historical site in Europe.)

**Kira (V.O.): **Some people have thought that these stones that were arranged like this for a purpose of an UFO tracking beacon, or some sort of landing site for extra-terrestrials. Sceptics however, found out that ancient races of people have built Stonehenge to use it as a calendar for their agriculture. This was thought as a UFO-built site because many people believed that the humans weren't physically strong enough to lift and carry these gigantic stone slabs to where the site lives today. But, recently a university of United Kingdom had proven the theory as false, because it took simple machines (A.K.A: logs, heavy-duty rope, and a lot of human sweat) to lift such a slab of rock.

(Green flash back to the set.)

**Kira: **As you can see, the Stonehenge site dated back to 3100 B.C., when the first Stonehenge monument was built by human and nature power. So it might not be true if Stonehenge was the site of a UFO landing. Coming up next, a plane sighting in 1832...true or false on this fact? We'll be back after this.

(Three 45-second commercials and a minute long infomercial play.)

**Kira: **Hello, we're back to the show. Continuing from the reports of myths and urban legends, we have the infamous plane sighting in 1832 at the United States of America.

(Green flash transition reveals some very, VERY old newspaper articles covering the story and some old pictures of airplanes and zeppelins.)

**Shinn (V.O.): **On July the 3rd in the year of 1832, some people have suspected a "flying vehicle" soaring over the skies which turned out to be the very first plane flying in the afternoon skies. Why was this so odd all of a sudden? Research suggests that the very first plane ever to be constructed and flown was the plane built by the Wright Brothers over at Kitty Hawk, just some years after this strange incident occured. It was also before the very first German Hindenburg to ever be operated and flown through the skies. Ufologists believe and pointed out that this was the doing of an extra-terrestrial life form, and many believe that it was just a hoax of some sort. Unfortunately, the conclusion was inconclusive as there was insufficient evidence to be seen.

(Green flash transition back to where the two are, strolling through the set with photographs of urban legend-related themes digitally placed behind them.)

**Shinn: **The Wright Brothers were credited for the invention of the greatest transportation ever to be flying into skies to get to another country or place. Ever since then, avation would take new levels of heights. Right now, Kira has an urban legend debunking for you people watching this.

(Camera focuses on Kira.)

**Kira: **Hello, viewers. I've discovered an urban legend which seems to be very common and understanding; does Coca-Cola count as a spermicide? The answer, NO. Although this Cola does have some ingredients that may kill sperm cells, but poses a very small risk. It is rare to have the Cola as a spermicide if it actually worked when drinking, but otherwise it's very safe to drink Coke since it has safe levels.

**Shinn: **(un-amused) That's great to hear, Kira...anyway, stay tuned after the commercials--we have the "Top 10s" list of notable UFO sightings. We'll be right back.

(Six 30-second commercials and a 10-second one plays.)

**Shinn: **Hello and welcome back. Here are now the Top 10 List of Notable UFO Sightings. Kira, you want to start off with the Top 10?

**Kira: **Okay then, Shinn! #10 is the 1947 UFO incident over at Roswell, New Mexico. It is one of the most notable UFO sightings in the world, with controversy added to it. The United States Army Air Forces had allegedly captured this flying saucer after the UFO had crashed. It is still possibly one of the greatest unsolved mysteries to date.

**Shinn: **Here is #9, this time about the 1964 Soccoro incident happening at the same state the Roswell sighting had happened before. A police officer was to be chasing a speeding teenager in a car, when he had pulled over and slowly drove to the path where the close encounter had happened.

**Kira: **#8 is the Hudson Valley incident that happened during the 1980s in New York. People started to see a strangely-shaped aircraft hovering at a low level with beaming red lights. After that, when the aircraft was travelling people on the ground could only make out the aircraft as lights flying in a group close together.

**Shinn: **#7 is the 1997 incident happening in Nevada, Arizona, and possibly New Mexico. People started to see a strange set of lights hovering in the sky. It was V-shaped, and was the size of a Boeing 747. An incident similar to this happened last year, but was ruled a prank. Kira?

**Kira: **#6, is the 1969 sighting of an UFO from then-president of the United States Jimmy Carter. It happened in Leary, Georgia when he saw the object in the sky changing colours of blue, to red, then to white, before receding in to the distance.

**Shinn: **#5 is the 1979 Val Johnson incident, when a deputy sheriff spotted a strange bright light which appeared to have collided with his patrol car and damaged it. The deputy also suffered temporary eye damage from the "light".

**Kira: **Here's #4, as the 1980 Cash-Landrum incident happened in Decemeber 29th, 1980 as a huge, diamond-shaped UFO irradiates three witnesses who were treated for radioactive poisoning. However, the UFO was in the company of military helicopters and the victims have since sued the U.S. Government.

**Shinn: **#3 is the 1990 UFO incident over at Montreal, Quebec, Canada as more than 40 people--including policemen, have observed a UFO above a downtown hotel for about three hours or so.

**Kira: **Before we get to the #1 spot, here is the #2 Most Notable UFO Sighting--the January 12th, 1975 North Hudson Park UFO sightings that happened in North Bergen, New Jersey. It was considered a close encounter of the second and third kind, the case introduced Budd Hopkins to UFO research, a later key figure in alien abduction research. Researcher Jerome Clark cites it as one of the best-documented, the core story being corroborated by numerous independent witnesses. Shinn?

**Shinn: **And now, here is the #1 Most Notable UFO Sighting of all-time...the Area 51 alien sightings over at Nevada. Area 51 is subjected to very much controversy, as it is controlled by the military and government of the United States. However, because of Area 51 being a top secret military base it is also a subject to many UFO and conspiracy theories happening by the years. And that's what makes it the #1 for this list, due to it's several reasons. That is the Top Ten for the show.

**Kira: **Well, we've reached to the conclusion of the show. Be sure to tune in next time on The Unexplained, in which there will be more unsolved mysteries to be metioned, including more UFO sightings, paranormal activities, weird phenomenas, Bigfoot sightings, and others more. I'm Kira Yamato...

**Shinn: **...and I'm Shinn Asuka...

**Both: **And we're saying that the truth will always be out there, waiting to be exposed to the public. Good-bye.

(The X-Files theme plays as the camera slowly zooms out from focusing on Kira and Shinn, with white trails of smoke covering away their shadows.)

_**END!**_


End file.
